In a manufacturing line for a semiconductor device such as IC, LSI, or VLSI, there are steps in which halogen corrosive gas such as fluorine corrosive gas or chlorine corrosive gas and plasma thereof are used. In these steps, for example, a process such as dry etching, plasma etching, or cleaning is performed on a semiconductor wafer which is fixed to an electrostatic chuck. In this process, fluorine gas such as CF4, SF6, HF, NF3, or F2, chlorine gas such as Cl2, SiCl4, BCl3, or HCl, or plasma of the gas is used. Since the corrosive gas and plasma thereof are highly corrosive, there is a problem in that a member for an electrostatic chuck constituting an electrostatic chuck is corroded by the corrosive gas and plasma thereof. Therefore, in the related art, as a corrosion-resistant material which is used in a member for an electrostatic chuck, for example, yttrium-aluminum-garnet (Y3Al5O12; hereinafter, abbreviated as YAG) or a compound obtained by adding a rare earth oxide other than yttrium oxide to YAG is used (for example, refer to Patent Literature Nos. 1 to 3).